1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system including image forming apparatuses, and a service person support method therefor
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image carrier, and the electrostatic latent image is visualized as a toner image by toner. Then, the toner image is transferred onto a sheet and fixed thereon. Thus, a desired image is formed on the sheet.
The image forming apparatus incorporates various stabilization control devices so as to ensure a stable image forming operation over a long time period in various operational environments or operating conditions. These stabilization control devices control the image forming operation based on values detected by detection means for detecting operating states of the image forming apparatus.
However, the operation of each operating part of the image forming apparatus changes with time, and sometimes the change exceeds a range controllable by an associated one of the stabilization control devices, which makes it impossible to control the operation of the operating part. Further, the aging change or failure of a stabilization control device itself sometimes produces a difference between an actual value and a value detected by the detection means, which makes it impossible to perform proper control, and prevents the image forming apparatus from delivering full performance. In such a case, the image forming apparatus cannot produce excellent images.
When excellent images cannot be obtained, it is necessary to obtain information on a location of a faulty section which has caused the malfunction of the apparatus or a degree of degradation of a component part as a cause of the malfunction. To obtain the information, there has been proposed a method of displaying values detected by detection means provided in the image forming apparatus on the display thereof. Further, there has also been proposed a method of connecting an external measurement device for measuring the operating state of the image forming apparatus to the image forming apparatus e.g. during a periodic inspection performed by a service person, and displaying values measured by the external measurement device.
However, it requires expert knowledge and experience to locate a faulty section which has caused the malfunction or recognize a degree of degradation of a component part as a cause of the malfunction, from values detected or measured by the corresponding method mentioned above. Therefore, it is not easy for a general user to locate the faulty section or recognize the degree of degradation of the component part from the detected values or the measured values.
To overcome this inconvenience, there has been proposed a method of displaying changes of various parameters of image formation so as to enable operating states of the image forming apparatus to be easily grasped, and recording the changes of the parameters in an external device for information sharing (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-053389).
However, check/measurement data obtained by check/measurement performed at the occurrence of a malfunction of the image forming apparatus or during a periodic inspection of the image forming apparatus varies with the operational environment of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, rich experience and expertise are required of a service person so as to carry out accurate and quick replacement or adjustment of a faulty component part at the occurrence of a malfunction or during a periodic inspection. In short, it is difficult for an unskilled service person to carry out accurate and quick replacement or adjustment of a faulty component part at the occurrence of a malfunction or during a periodic inspection, and therefore it sometimes takes a very long time to correct the malfunction or complete the periodic inspection.